


I Can Show You My World

by mmouse15



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Jacob finds more than magic with Newt.





	I Can Show You My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alley_Skywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/gifts).



Jacob stared at the suitcase on the floor where Newt had disappeared. Suddenly, a hand popped out and beckoned to him. Jacob looked around to see if there was anyone else around, but it was just him. The hand got more emphatic, and Jacob clambered out of the bed and walked over to the case.

Newt was below him, beckoning him down. Jacob whispered, "Oh, boy," and climbed into the suitcase. His life had taken a turn for the weird, and he was hoping he'd wake up and find this was all a fantastic dream, but in the meanwhile, he had to go along with the dream.

He fell into a small shack with Newt, who was bustling about, grabbing a bottle and plucking some leaves. Jacob found himself pushed into a seat.

"That's definitely the Murtlap. You must be particularly susceptible. See, you're a Muggle. So our physiologies are subtly different." As he was speaking, Newt rubbed the leaves against the bite. "Stay still. Now that should stop the sweating. And one of those should sort the twitch." He handed Jacob a bill and a cup of water. "Come on."

"Thanks," Jacob said, taking the pill, with a shrug.

Newt was squeezing something into a vial.

"What you got there?" Jacob asked.

"This the locals call Swooping Evil, not the friendliest of names. It's quite an agile fellow. I've been studying him, and I am pretty sure his venom could be quite useful if properly diluted. Just to remove bad memories, you know. Probably shouldn't let him loose in here though," Newt told him, tucking the vial away.

Jacob reared back as a lurid green mouth came at him before pulling back. Newt gave him a shy grin.

"Come on, come on," Newt said, grabbing the bucket of meat and leading Jacob out the door.

Jacob followed, bemused. 

His astonishment grew through each habitat Newt led him through. Newt seemed to have a knack for dealing with the creatures, even the scary looking ones, and Jacob finally told him, "I don't think I'm dreaming."

"Oh? What gave it away?" Newt asked, still fussing over the occamy nest.

"I ain't got the brains to dream this up," Jacob told him.

Newt chuckled and asked him to feed the mooncalves. While feeding them, Jacob noticed another enclosure and wandered over to see.

"Step away!" Newt's voice was sharp.

"Jeez, you startled me," Jacob said, putting his hand on his chest.

"Step away," Newt said again. Jacob did so.

"What is it?"

"It's an obscurus," Newt replied.

"Oh. What's that?" Jacob asked.

Newt explained as they climbed out of the case and began hunting the missing creatures from Newt's case. The Niffler was amazing, the Erumpent was more excitement than Jacob was ready for, and then they were in front of some kind of magical council.

While sitting in the cell waiting for whatever judgement awaited them, Jacob realized that he considered Newt a friend. After all, running away from the Erumpent had been quite the bonding experience.

When Tina and Newt were taken away, Jacob worried about them. Then he worried about himself, when a man came for him. He was very glad to see Queenie one more time, and hadn't expected her to rescue him.

Once they were all safely away from the grip of MAGUSA, Tina led them on a quest to find the last creature from Newt's case. The speakeasy was fun, then scary when the raid happened, and then they found the Demiguise and its surprise, the unknown Occamy. Jacob was glad he had no fear of cockroaches, since he was the one that managed to grab one and throw it into the teapot Tina was holding. To his amazement, the giant Occamy shrank into a tiny creature as it flew into the teapot. He had the Demiguise on one arm, and Newt carefully took Dougal and the Occamy and returned them to his case.

Then the Obscurus began wrecking New York, and Jacob found himself helping his friends again.

In the end, after all was over, Jacob found himself not wanting to leave his friends. He felt a sweetness for Queenie, and respect for Tina, but Newt was his friend. They had bonded over the crazy creatures Newt kept in his case as they ran all over the city. They had packed more adventure into one day than most people did in their entire lives, and Jacob didn't want to lose that camaraderie. He didn't want to lose _them_.

He didn't want to lose him.

~fin


End file.
